warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm a ThunderClan Cat: Get Me Out of Here!
Intro Show This is basically going to be a mash up of lots of reality shows (I'm a Celeb, X factor, with a hint of Big Brother). Its gonna be epic! So first, credits to Tangle (amazing creator of ThunderClan Big Brother) and his Brackenfur Gagnam Style! And please post ideas and your character may be featured in future shows! ( X factor style music plays) X factor voiceman: Please welcome your hosts, Firestar and Graystripe! (Gangnam style plays and Firestar and Graystripe come Gagnam styling on with Brackenfur) Graystripe: Oy, Brackenfur, get off! *shoves Brackenfur offstage then puts on a fake smile* Firey! You were dead! You came back to life! You died in OOTS The Last Hope! *kisses Firestar* Firestar: Okaaay, thats a bit weird. Graystripe: Soz, I'm just glad that Helloitsmeguys brought you back to life for- Hey is that COOKIES on the table??!! Producer: GRAYSTRIPE! THE CAMERAS ARE ROLLING! Graystripe: Oops. Firestar, shall we introduce the show? Firestar: Let's do it. Five toms and five she-cats from ThunderClan will- Helloitsmeguys: Oh yeah, I brought a few more cats back to life for this show. Firestar: SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO HOST HERE! Anyway, ten cats from ThunderClan will enter the ShadowClan forest for nine days, living on bugs, frogs and SNAKES! Audience: *gasps* Graystripe: (munching on a cookie) Every day, one cat will leave, and YOU the public can decide that!So shall we introduce the cats? Firestar: Please give a shout for our first contestant, DAISY!!! Daisy: But I'm supposed to be hosting Big Brother: ThunderClan! Graystripe: Whatever, get in there. You'll be eating frogs for a week. Daisy: Wait, I didn't sign up for this! *shivers in horror* Frogs! I hate frogs! Where's my agent? I'm gonna MAUL him!!! Daisy's Agent: *hides behind curtain* I'm not here. I'm definetly not here. Firestar: Moving on, our next contestant is........ CLOUDTAIL!!! Cloudtail: Is there any bug nachos in ShadowClan territory? Graystripe: No. Cloudtail: Awwwwww Firestar: Get in the jungle, mate. Cloudtail: Since when were we bezzies? Firestar: Your my nephew. Cloudtail: Oh. Well see ya Uncle Firestar. Graystripe: Cheer for your new favourite hero! Our third contestant is..... BRAMBLECLAW!! She-Cats in Audience: *SCREAM!!!!* Brambleclaw: Hey guys!!! *blows kisses to loads of screaming girl fans* Firestar: Hello Brambleclaw! How are you feeling? Brambleclaw: Scared because I'm worried Sandstorm's gonnna be in the jungle! Is she?? Please tell me! Graystripe: (through mouthfuls of cookies) Secret, soz. Brambleclaw: That's so unfair! *cries* Graystripe: Bit of a wet wipe isn't he? Firestar: Yeah, agreed. Anyway, our next contestant is...... BUMBLESTRIPE!! Graystripe: MY GORGEOUS BOY!!! *showers him in kisses and hugs* Bumblestripe: *totally embarassed* Um.... Dad, can you get off now please? Graystripe: Yeah sure. GOOD LUCK MY LIDDLE BABY!! Firestar: Calm down, he'll be fine. Graystripe: OF COURSE HE WILL! MY LIDDLE BOY IS SO BRAVE!! Firestar: Graystripe, look a the autocue.... Graystripe: Oh, right Welcome the next bug eating she-cat.... IVYPOOL!! Audience: *Boos* Ivypool: What did I do, Firestar? Firestar: Well, you did betray the Clan by training in the Dark Forest. Ivypool: About that..... Graystripe: TRAITOR!!! Cloudtail: TRAITOR!! Firestar: Calm down guys, she did defend the Clan in the battle. Ivypool: (smug look to Cloudtail and Graystripe) Firestar: Now that's settled, let's clap for our sixth contestant, LIONHEART! (Lionheart struts on stage as cool as a cucumber) Lionheart: Hey dudes how ya doing? Graystripe: MY IDOL!! WILL YOU SIGN MY TAIL??:D:D Lionheart: Um, sure dude. Graystripe: I SEE RAINBOWS!:D;D;D;D:D:D Firestar: Graystripe, I thought Harry Styles from One Direction was your idol? Graystripe: Meh, whatever. he's a twoleg and he warbles. Harry Styles: Hey! Firestar: *shoves Harry offstage* Graystripe, would you care to introduce our next cat?? Graystripe: She's the she-cat that broke the Warrior Code, its LEAFPOOL!! Leafpool: I think that being in the ShadowClan forest is a great oppotunity to learn some new foods!! Firestar: Oh yeah, I've read your food blog, Leafpool Loves Food!! Graystripe: Do you bake cookies? Leafpool: Of course! And cheesecake and nachos too! Cloudtail: Did someone say nachos?? Firestar: Um.... no. So lets welcome our medicine cat, JAYFEATHER!!! Leafpool: MY LITTLE JAYEY!! Jayfeather: Get off!!!D: Graystripe: Hi Jayfeather, how ya doing? Jayfeather: Fine. But does Leafpool HAVE to be in the jungle wih me? Firestar: Yes, its the rules. Jayfeather: (like Homer Simpson) D'oh!! Sorry, I love the Simpsons. :D:D:D Graystripe: So do I! Me and Homer share a lot in common: a love of cookies, donuts and chocolate. *drools* Firestar: Ew, Graystripe, that's gross.D: Graystripe: (Sheepishly) Sorry. Then let's give a round of applause for our fourth she-cat competitor, BRIGHTHEART!! Brightheart: Who's gonna look after my kits?? Firestar: Don't worry, Harry Styles is looking after them. :D Brightheart: I don't like Harry, Niall is my fave member of 1D :D :D:D (Niall Horan appears magically onstage and Brightheart screams) Niall: Hey, ladies what''s up?'' Brambleclaw: How come all the she-cats are ignoring me now? Squirra? Where are you? Squirrelflight: Bramby!! Hang on... Is that NIALL HORAN?????? Brambleclaw:*cries* Ladies, where are you now? Niall: Bye, she-cats! I'm off! Everyone but Brambleclaw: NOOOOO!! NIALL!! SIGN MY TAIL! Niall: I regret saying that. You she-cats are CRAZEEE!!!! Brambleclaw: Phew, he's gone! Firestar: And the final contestant is............... Brambleclaw: It can't be Sandstorm, please no! Firestar: SANDSTORM!! Sandstorm: *evil laugh* Hellooooo Bramblelaw! I'm here to make you CRY!!! (stops being evil) LEAFPOOL! My little darling! FIREY! Graystripe: Sandstorm! *kisses Sandstorm* Sandstorm: Does he does this to everyone? Firestar: *licks Sandstorm purring* I missed you in StarClan!! Sandstorm: Meh, I'll join you soon. Brambleclaw: (clinging on to Bumblestripe) I'M DOOMED! DOOMED I SAY!!! D: D: D: D: Bumblestripe: Ow, your claws are digging into my fur! Brambleclaw: Oops sorry. (gets off Bumblestripe) But i'm DOOOOOOOOOOOMED!! So, how will the cats fare when the enter the dangerous ShadowClan forest? Let's cut to the live entrance now...... Firestar: So this is where you'll be staying with the natives of ShadowClan. (The cats walk into a smelly clearing with rotten mushrooms everywhere. A dark shadowy shape sits on a log) Cloudtail: Ew, it stinks! (The log swivels round and Tigerstar is sitting there) Everyone: *gasps* Tigerstar: (stroking a white mouse) Good evening, contestants and hosts. I've been expecting you. Mwahahahahaha!!! Ooh, a cliffhanger! So, the ThunderClan cats have to spend nine days with Tigerstar (and some of his mates pop up in the trials) in yucky conditions! What will happen? Read I'm a ThunderClan Cat: Get Me Out of Here! (Day One) Category:WFW 1 Category:Reality Category:Comedy